


red

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [13]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mentions of blood but it's not floyd's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: Floyd sees something that reminds him of Riddle, so he decides to go visit!
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	red

"Ahhh, I'm tired of this," Floyd said suddenly, before moving to walk out the door. "I'm gonna go see Goldfishie."

"HUH?! We are kind of in the middle of something here, Floyd!" Azul screamed in return.

"Don't care~ You guys can take care of it without me~" Floyd replied. 

"Ah, really..." Jade said with a sigh.

"FLOYD MUFFINCAKES GIULIO LEECH, GET BACK HERE!" Azul yelled, but Floyd was already out the door, phone in his hand.

"Just let him go, there's no getting through to him like this," Jade said in the voice of a tired, yet slightly amused older brother.

* * *

Floyd was making the mistake of texting while walking. This was perilous enough for people who walked on legs their entire lives, let alone for mermaids who just got legs a year ago.

Thankfully for Floyd, everyone in sight was giving him a wide berth, too afraid of accidentally bumping into him and getting squeezed for their trouble. So he was in no danger of running into people.

_'Goldfishieeeeeeeeeee are you busy?????'_

The response came after a few seconds.

_'I'm examining the hedgehogs at my dorm.'_

Most people would assume that was a yes. Floyd, however, was not most people, as you'd probably have guessed by now.

_'Hedgehogs? Why? Are you gonna eat them?'_

_'Absolutely not!'_ Riddle replied. _'These hedgehogs are prized members of Heartslabyul and serve a vital role in croquet!'_

_'Ehhhhh? Do you use them as balls or something?'_

There was a moment's pause before Riddle's next message sent.

_'Lucky guess.'_

_'Really?! I wanna see that!'_

And Riddle's answer was...

_'Fine. I'll allow you to watch me practice once I'm done.'_

Floyd had to reread that to be sure he got that. Then he read it again and again, until he walked directly into a wall and fell flat on his ass.

Still, Floyd couldn't help but laugh giddily at the acceptance, almost forgetting to grab his fallen phone as he rushed to Heartslabyul.

* * *

Riddle heard Floyd approaching before spotting the taller boy. 

That did not, however, prepare him for seeing Floyd.

Now, Riddle wasn't the best at handling Floyd, even without Floyd running headfirst towards him, cheering excitedly, totally covered in blood.

Why was he covered in blood.

"Why are you covered in blood?!" Riddle demanded.

Floyd came to a stop before Riddle in the garden, looking down at his clothes with the absentminded manner of someone who had completely forgotten what he was wearing.

"I was squeezing someone," Floyd said casually. "The red reminded me of you, so I decided to visit~"

"Go change your clothes!" Riddle ordered.

"I don't have anything to change into, though?"

"Figure something out!" 

And then Floyd started to take off his shirt.

Now, it needed to be said that Floyd was a mermaid, and he and the concept of ' _nudity'_ had really just met. His thought process was that, if his clothes were a problem, he could just take them off, right?

Riddle, however, was well-acquainted with the concept, along with several others like ' _taboo'_ , ' _illegal exposure'_ , and so on. So, while Floyd didn't think anything was wrong, an _incredible _amount of alarms were ringing in Riddle's head. 

(Had Riddle had the time to think his mindset over carefully, he might have realized that the alarms, his rapid heartbeat, the heat rising to his face, the sudden dryness of his throat, might have been something other than a desire to punish lawbreaking behaviour. Unfortunately, he did not have that time.)

 _ **"[OFF WITH YOUR HEAD]!!!!!!!"**_ Riddle screamed, the collar forming around Floyd's throat instantly. 

"Gh--!"

Riddle then moved in an act of impulse over reason, taking off his dorm outfit's cape to throw it over Floyd and his bloody clothes and unbuttoned shirt. What had been a floor-length cape and then some on Riddle barely brushed the ground when it was draped over Floyd. It looked a little ridiculous paired with the Octavinelle dorm uniform.

"Goldfishie? You're giving this to me?!" Floyd asked, sounding every bit like a child suddenly brought to the candy aisle and given absolute freedom.

"Absolutely not!" RIddle snapped, before realizing something. "Give me my cape back. I'll cast a cleaning spell on your clothes and you can button your shirt back up."

"I don't wanna," Floyd retorted, pouting.

"What?! What do you mean you don't want to?!"

Floyd pulled the cape tightly around his body, glaring at Riddle like he'd bite if Riddle tried to take it. He probably would.

"I like it," Floyd said. "It smells nice."

"Don't sniff it!" Riddle ordered instantly, before adding, "and besides, it's not going to keep smelling nice if you let the blood dry on it."

"Ahhh, I don't want that at all!" Floyd exclaimed. 

"Then let me clean your clothes," Riddle said.

And Floyd did.

Riddle cast the spell perfectly, of course, and instantly, Floyd's clothes were spotless. 

"Now button up your shirt and give me my cape back."

"Don't wanna," Floyd said. "It's a pain."

"Don't tell me you're going to make me do it..." Riddle grumbled.

"Of course not~ Goldfishie can't even reach all the buttons, after all~"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

Out of spite, Riddle started buttoning Floyd's shirt up, starting from the bottom and working his way up. Floyd made no attempt to bend down or make his task any easier. So, Riddle took matters into his own hands.

Riddle grabbed Floyd by the suit jacket lapels, yanking him down forcefully. He kept his focus on the task of buttoning Floyd's shirt all the way (because if he wavered, he'd get distracted by staring). 

Floyd, meanwhile, thought it was very interesting how close their faces were, and really really wondered if he could get away with kissing Riddle then.

Unfortunately for Floyd, the moment ended quickly, with Riddle finishing off the last button with a satisfied smirk before stepping away. Floyd grimaced, because he was both disappointed and also uncomfortable with having all his buttons done.

Undoing the top two buttons, Floyd grinned at Riddle.

"Good job, Goldfishie~! You did it~!"

"No thanks to you. Now, my cape?"

"Hey, where are the hedgehogs?" Floyd asked suddenly, now frowning. "I thought you were going to show me croquet!"

"They're in their cages, of course," Riddle said. "I only need one flamingo and one hedgehog for practice. I brought my pair to the croquet field and--"

"Flamingos too?! I want to see that!" Floyd exclaimed with a smile, before grabbing Riddle's wrist and tugging. "Come on, come on~! Hurry up!"

"H-hey! Hold on! You're too excitable!" Riddle protested, even as he let Floyd pull him along.

* * *

Now, Floyd had, of course, demanded to be taught how to play croquet with flamingos and hedgehogs. Riddle, pretending to be reluctant, agreed to show Floyd the basics.

However, their lesson did not go so well.

"A flamingo is not a baseball bat!" Riddle screamed in fear, ducking away from Floyd's wild swing. It was nowhere close to hitting the hedgehog, mostly because Riddle was cradling said hedgehog protectively, defending him from Floyd's onslaught. The flamingo was squawking wildly and flapping its wings in a desperate attempt to escape Floyd's grip.

This was when Trey came out of the kitchen, by the way. He had been baking for fun and decided to take a walk while his creation was in the oven.

Under normal circumstances, Trey might have been happy to see Riddle spending time with Floyd. As Riddle's childhood friend, he knew how lonely Riddle's upbringing was, so he was always happy when Riddle could talk to others his age in a positive manner. 

Unfortunately, what he saw was not Riddle spending a fun time on a not-quite date with a not-quite boyfriend. What Trey saw was Floyd attacking his childhood friend and dorm leader with a flamingo.

Trey's immediate reaction was to run toward them and hit Floyd on the head with a can of paint. He did not actually have a can of paint, but he had a frilly apron, and, well, Doodle Suit let him turn that into a can of paint.

Unfortunately, the red paint splattered everywhere, staining Riddle's cape a bright, bright red.

"Sorry for the mess, Riddle," Trey said. "...why is Floyd wearing your cape again?"

Riddle didn't even know how to explain it.


End file.
